Robyn
Robyn is a main protagonist, appearing in almost every chapter since her debut. Biography Early Life Robyn was born in the Underworld, commonly known as Hell, sexless, as Goddesses and demons have no actual gender, but only pronouns, due to her mother and father Elizabeth Lockhart and Agares Wyrmwood, keeping their relationship, along with Robyn and their other children, Julia and Garnet, a secret, in order to fool her grandmother, Tala, due to Goddesses strictly prohibited from seeing demons and Earth-inhabitants. Elizabeth would have one-night-stands with Earth-inhabitants, while in a relationship with Agares, resulting in Robyn's many half-brother and sisters, and Elizabeth and Agares' arguments. Elizabeth allowed the children to live with their fathers on Earth. However, they weren't banned from seeing other females, resulting in her aunt, Leona, getting married to a human female, Lila. Agares and Elizabeth were worried that Elizabeth would find out about the children, since Elizabeth had just given birth to Sans. So they sent Garnet to an orphanage, and Robyn with her aunt Leona and Lila, in the same village. Agares and continued to raise Julia and Sans. More than a year after sending their youngest children to Earth, Elizabeth discovered that she was pregnant with their fifth child, with that child being Alexi. Elizabeth and Julia went back to Heaven, but Tala found out about the relationship and the children, deciding to postpone Elizabeth's execution due to her pregnancy, and immediately banished Agares from Heaven, sending San to the same orphanage as Garnet, while raising Julia, Childhood, Early Teen Years Robyn lives with her maternal aunts, Leona and Lila, and their children/her cousins, before meeting the villagers. She met Alice in pre-school, and went to Kindergarten together. She met Lizzie, Lulu, Lizzie's twin sister, Garnet, Enid, Adrian, Alice's half-brother, and Nivia, Enid's sister, in elementary school, despite being in different grades. Kori had disappeared between their elementary school and middle school years. Aurora might've spent her entire life on Earth, or arrived there during her childhood, or babyhood. Robyn was a socially awkward kid, during her childhood. Before joining Tatler High, she spent her Freshman and Sophomore years in their rivaling school, Drawmna High School. Robyn and Kori weren't exactly the best of friends during their pre-school years, until their elementary years. During Aurora's Disappearance Robyn befriends a little girl named Alexi, both unaware that they're sisters. Lucien, Robyn's cousin, discovers that they're the biological sibling of Garnet, San, Kimmy and Timothy, resulting in Lucien's confusion as to why they were abandoned in the forest. Personality Robyn is a kind, selfless, smart person, even if she seems like the typical tomboy. She doesn't notice herself, but everyone else's beauty. She doesn't believe that she is attractive, but other people end up telling her the opposite. She is a good and truthful friend. She stands up for her friends and would never hurt any innocent person intentionally, depending on the situation. She can be extremely serious at times. She can guilt-trip people very easily, as if it's her hobby. Appearance Robyn wears a black hoodie, and black leggings, with black Converse. Her short black hair, which has some dyed purple, complimenting the look, with a white eye patch on her left eye, and her glasses distracting it. Powers and Abilities Robyn is a very powerful being, due to her inheriting her mother's divine powers and her father's demonic, black magic. She is usually able to control them, but expressing her feelings can often trigger them. She is a very mysterious creature/being, unbeknownst to her fellow high school students. She has less abilities than Aurora, but as it is, when their powers come together, they form an extremely powerful attack so powerful, they have to wait for a while to use it again. * Advanced Black Magic: Inherited from her father, Robyn possesses black magic, used for many things shown below. This black magic is used for evil intentions, but Robyn uses them for good. This advanced black magic has a lot of similarities to advanced divine powers. * Advanced Divine Powers: Inherited from her mother, Robyn possesses divine powers, used for many things shown below. These are used for pure intentions. These advanced divine powers have a lot of similarities to advanced black magic. * Telekinesis: Robyn can move anything, with the power of her mind, from the lightest object, such as a feather, or the heaviest, such as e.g. fifteen adults or much heavier. * Teleportation: Her teleportation is exactly like Kori's. She can open portals from her own location, to any location in the entire galaxy, not dependent on the destination, any distance. * FTL Flight: Exactly like Kori, Robyn can fly faster than even time. If she goes too fast, she breaks the balance of the galaxy, as well as time, in which she'd learned from Kori, and her experiences. * Immortality: Robyn is immortal, and cannot die, unless she suffers extremely damaging injuries, or even blood-loss, due to her hemophilia, or if she is executed by an executive Goddess or God, for bending a strict rule, or something else. Otherwise, she can live for all of eternity. * Power/Ability Granting: As her powers as a Goddess, Robyn has the permission to grant any living person divine powers or any other powers, for example, her black magic. * Invulnerability: '''Like Kori, Robyn is immune to most physical objects and items. If a meteor falls on top of her, her body will end up breaking it, with her getting up and walking away with a few scratches. However, she cannot sustain the damage of supernatural abilities, like her own, such as Kori's Yonierian abilities. * '''Extra Life Granting: Inherited from both her parents, Robyn can grant victims of horrible situations in both Heaven or Hell another chance on Earth as a living person, by approaching them with two choices; either start life afresh from birth, granting a longer life, but meaning they must wipe their memory beforehand, or their dead body can be resurrected and must be placed in the nearest hospital to their original home. Relationships Kori Robyn and Kori are best friends. They've known each other since pre-school, but only became friends once they hit second grade. Trivia * She has hemophilia. * Her white eye-patch on her right eye covers her demon eye, inherited from her father. * Til date, Robyn hasn't seen either of her parents since birth. It is unknown as to whether they are still alive. * She's lived on Earth since she was a day old, with her maternal aunts and cousins. * Robyn doesn't know that she has two older sisters, Julia and Garnet, and a younger sister, Alexi. ** She is best friends with Garnet and Alexi. *She mentions to Lucien that she is bullied for having short hair as a 'girl', even though she is actually sexless. *She is fond of the colors black and blue, mostly black. *She doesn't really like or do sports. *Robyn is immortal, but extremely powerful Goddesses and Gods, such as Tala, can execute them for their wrong-doings, such as bending the strict rules. *She is the second smartest of her friends, followed by Kori. *She is salty with Desd'mona, due to her treating of Kori during their childhood, and even now. *Robyn's never attempted to search for her parents in Heaven and Hell.